Lavinia Salvatore
by MysticMads
Summary: Lavinia is Stefan and Damon Salvatore's sister. Back in 1864, she witnessed them both being murdered, before she herself was murdered. But now she's back due to a little run in with Katherine beforehand. It is present day Mystic Falls, and she has returned in the same sixteen year old body she died in. She has no clue her brothers are alive. What will happen?


~1861~

My lip was trembling. I slowly bit down to keep from crying. I didn't want him to leave. He was my best friend. My older brother, Damon. I could hardly stand to watch as he boarded the train to go to war. It was too painful.

I buried my face into Stefan's chest. Stefan, he was wonderful. He helped me through everything. He was my older brother as well. He was closer to my age then Damon was. Damon was twenty-one, Stefan fourteen, and I am thirteen. But age didn't matter with us. We were all so close. They were certainly protective over me, too. Me being the youngest in all.

"He will be fine, Lavinia. I promise." Stefan stated, pulling me close. The warmth of his body was radiating from him.

"I only hope." I say, resting my head on his chest. I felt the tears finally start to pour out as I heard the train blow its whistle. Stefan slowly patted my head, comforting me.

"H-he is gone, Stefan. He is re-really gone." I said, trying my hardest to stay strong. I breathed in deeply and let it out. Stefan hugged me tightly. He was strong.

"Come on, daughter. We have to leave now." my father, Giuseppe, stated flatly. I nodded my head, only making small movements. Stefan had his hand around me on the way back to the carriage.

* * *

><p>~1864~<p>

I laughed, looking over to Stefan. It was nice to talk to him like this. We haven't really been talking much since Katherine had come. They would spend most of their time together doing who knows what.

Stefan looked behind me with a wide grin. I rose an eyebrow, wondering what he was grinning about. Probably Katherine. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slightly. He laughed, pointing over into the direction he was grinning at. I looked behind me, to see Damon.

A smile grew on my face as I ran over and hugged him tightly. I had missed him, dearly. I felt tear swell up in my eyes. I didn't want to let go. He was finally back.

"Hello, Lavinia."he smiled, hugging me back. I laughed. He was still in uniform. It smelled differently, but I didn't mind.

"I have missed you, brother." I said, not wanting to let go of him, but I know I had too. He pulled back, and looked at me.

"I have missed you, too, Lavinia. But there is no need for crying. I'm back." He said, wiping a few of my tears away. I knew he was right, but I was just happy to see him. He let go of me, before giving Stefan a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, brother." Stefan said, accepting the hug. Damon nodded as if to say the same. It was nice to see them like this. All brotherly.

Damon stepped back a bit, throwing the large thing he had in his hands toward Stefan. Stefan caught it, quickly throwing it back Damon's way. He successfully caught it. I walked over to the large porch, letting them have time to bond.

* * *

><p>~A Few Months Later~<p>

Katherine had messed with both Damon and Stefan. I wasn't very happy about it, but there was nothing I could do. I was thinking of confronting her, but I wasn't sure.

Katherine and Emily Bennett walked through the door in the front of the mansion, as I thought this. This would be my chance.

"Um, Miss Katherine," I started, "may I speak to you in the Library?" I asked, politely. I gave a smile, trying my best not to seem rude.

Katherine nodded, "Of course," she said, sending Emily to get a batch of tea. I smiled, leading her to the Library although she already knew where it was. I sat down on the large couch, as she took a seat across from me.

"I do not like how you are treating my brothers." I blurted out, before I had time to think. She looked surprised. I looked at her flatly, glad that it actually came out.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, acting clueless. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about, do not play clueless." I said, slightly glaring at her. I knew she understood.

"I do not think you have a say in that." she said, eyeing me closely.

"If I tell my father, then I am sure he would no longer let you stay." I replied, cautiously. I knew that would happen. My father wouldn't put up with it.

"Oh, but I do not think you will do that." she said, a sly grin on her face.

"And how do you know that?" I said, eyeing her suspiciously. She smirked, before quickly pinning me against the wall. She looked me squarely in the eye.

"You will not tell you father any of this. Do you understand?" she asked, holding me by the throat. What was she doing?

"No, let go...of me." I quietly said, gasping for air. She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"You cannot be compelled, can you? Well, that is not usual. Very rare, actually." she said, obviously trying to think of another way to shut me up. She smirked. Before I knew it, there were veins around her eyes, and she grew two fangs. I gulped, wide-eyed.

Katherine quickly bit her wrist, putting it into my mouth, feeding me her blood. What was she doing? I struggled to get away, but didn't succeed. She let go of me, taking her wrist away. I fell to the ground, coughing.

"Wha-what did y-you do to m-me?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

"I only fed you my blood. And if you do not be quiet about our little discussion, then I shall kill you, and I am pretty sure you would not want to become a vampire." she smirked. Vampire?

"Wh-what?" I said terrified.

"You have vampire blood in your system, and since you cannot be compelled, this is my plan. You say a word, and I will snap your neck. And if I do that, you will be a vampire." she said. I bit my lip, tasting the dried blood.

I couldn't say anything. I was too terrified. And I was starting to get a terrible headache. I heard the door close as she left. I felt tears come to my eyes, and slowly pour out. I didn't want to be a vampire.

* * *

><p>I lay in my room, before hearing feet running through the hallway. I walked out of my large room, seeing Stefan and Damon running down the stairs.<p>

"Where are the two of you going?" I asked, running after them. They walked out the door quickly as I followed them, forgetting shoes.

"Nowhere, just get back inside." Damon said, still walking.

"No. Where are you going?" I asked again, this time more forceful. Damon stopped an looked back at me.

"It's too dangerous for you. I could not risk you getting hurt." he said, looking into my eyes.

"I do not care, Damon. I am coming with you." I said, angrily. He shook his head and continued walking, knowing I wasn't going to give up.

I followed them quietly to a small carriage with bars. they quickly opened it. It revealed Katherine. She was unconscious out, or so I thought. Damon and Stefan took her out of the carriage, slowly and carefully putting her on the ground.

And then, the shot rang out. Damon quickly fell to the ground, with a bullet wound in this stomach, I screamed, rushing over to him, as did Stefan.

"No, no. Please, no." I said, tears in my eyes, as I watch my brother suffer from being shot. Stefan walked away. I looked back to see him picking up a gun, and pointing it.

Stefan was shot. I cried harder, hoping this was only a dream. I rushed over to Stefan, hoping I could save him. I knew I couldn't.

And that was when I was shot. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Then, it all came back to me. Katherine feeding me her blood, telling me the small tale of becoming a vampire.

Right then, as I blacked out, I knew I would be coming back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** I am literally dying right now due to all of the horrible mistakes that I had to correct in this story. THEY WERE AWFUL! I wrote it so long ago. The mistakes were ew.. Seriously. So hideous. I wrote right instead of write. I'm so ashamed.. I can't even... ARGH! It bothers me SO much.

Now that my rant is over, I will continue with my note. Like I said, I wrote this forever ago, so it isn't that good, but my next chapter will be a lot better. I promise. It's fun to write as a Salvatore. Especially the sister. I am pretty sure I continued to a second chapter, but I'll have to find in on one of my millions of screwed up laptops.

Sooo, I hope you enjoy. c:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor will I ever. :C


End file.
